


Lipstick Marks

by wanderingscholarlad



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discussions of sex work, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Snowballing, Threesome M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingscholarlad/pseuds/wanderingscholarlad
Summary: They’re at the club. It’s Primo’s preferred place to hold important business meetings and they’ve just finished meeting with the Calatis, and Briga is watching Primo fondly. Primo’s need to drink and rant is never as intense as it is after these meetings, and it’s in the middle of these two activities that Gabriele notices it.Primo’s shirt has ridden up - most likely from how wildly he’d been gesturing towards the end, frustrated with something one of the Calatis men had done, Briga can’t exactly remember what it had been this time - and there’s just a sliver of Primo’s side on show.
Relationships: Primo Nizzuto/Gabriele (Trust), Primo Nizzuto/Gabriele (Trust)/Ada (Trust)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	Lipstick Marks

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Trust and got egged on by the Primodonnas and apparently that translates to 3000 words of blow job porn?

They’re at the club. It’s Primo’s preferred place to hold important business meetings and they’ve just finished meeting with the Calatis, and Briga is watching Primo fondly. Primo’s need to drink and rant is never as intense as it is after these meetings, and it’s in the middle of these two activities that Gabriele notices it.

Primo’s shirt has ridden up - most likely from how wildly he’d been gesturing towards the end, frustrated with something one of the Calatis men had done, Briga can’t exactly remember what it had been this time - and there’s just a sliver of Primo’s side on show. Primo’s still talking, usually needs to debrief after these meetings, gets frustrated with how stupid his underlings can be. 

“None of them have any vision, Briga,” is a common enough refrain.

But Gabriele cannot focus on the things Primo is saying, his mouth has gone dry and he can’t stop staring at that small sliver of skin between Primo’s obnoxiously patterned shirt and ridiculously tight trousers. The low light of the backroom they’re in makes everything feel hazy and colours Primo blue, but he’s still enchanting to behold. 

“Gabriele? Gabriele, are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Primo’s suddenly right there in front of him, looking on the verge of crazy, and Gabriele smiles, slow and steady. He gets his hands on Primo’s hips and turns him around.

“Go on, tell me about Calati,” Gabriele murmurs, lightly scratching at that lovely patch of bared skin. Primo chokes on his breath, but goes on. 

Gabriele hums along, stopping his hands whenever Primo goes quiet for too long, but gradually edges them up under Primo’s shirt, almost absently petting at his stomach. He dips his hands below Primo’s waistband for a moment and Primo sighs and leans into him even more, hitching his hips up at the suggestion he might get what he wants. Briga, though, steadily brings his hands back to Primo’s hips, mainly to hear him whine. They can drag this out - they have nowhere to be for the rest of the evening. Besides, he knows Primo gets high on the thought of doing this at the club. The threat of anyone just walking in and seeing them like this drives Primo crazy. It’s happened a few times, and Gabriele isn’t phased by it in the least. Usually it’s one of Primo’s underlings, who gets all flustered by Primo talking to them while Gabriele is touching him. It’s amusing more than anything, but Primo loves it and Gabriele loves Primo.

He mouths at Primo’s jaw to distract him from what he’s saying, and honestly Gabriele isn’t processing a single word of it anyway, but it’s important that Primo keep talking, for the fun of making him. Primo doesn’t let anyone control him; no one makes Primo do anything. But sometimes, when he’s in an obliging mood, he’ll let Gabriele take charge. 

Primo starts asking for Gabriele to do more than just touch him like this after a while, and Gabriele smiles, wide and fond, against Primo’s shoulder. He hums, as if thinking about it, and then pushes his hands higher, one settling against Primo’s ribs, thumbing at a nipple. The other squeezes over Primo’s sternum, holding him in place even more firmly. 

He hears more than sees the door open, but doesn’t look up. He’s expecting a garbled apology and a door slam, and when neither of those things happen he finally glances up. The woman in the doorway is smiling, and looks like she wants to laugh. Gabriele doesn’t shift his hands, instead keeping up the indulgent touches, letting Primo enjoy being shown off. When they make eye contact, her smile widens and then she focuses back on Primo, who whines a little at the heavy gaze. 

“You’re good to him - he needs a steady hand.”

Gabriele expects Primo to lose it at that, he hates being condescended. Honestly, Gabriele would be tempted to let Primo go feral here, it’s always kind of hot when he does. This woman isn’t at all familiar to him, so she has no right to go talking about Primo in that ridiculously intimate way. 

But Primo barely even tenses up, he just flushes a little more and leans back into Briga, arching his body as if he’s trying to put himself on show even more. 

At that, she does laugh. She leans against the doorframe and tells Primo he looks so pretty like this. Primo preens under that kind of attention when he’s in the right mood and he clearly is now, because his hips roll back against Gabriele’s, canting and looking for more.

The lady rummages through her bag, eyes still on the two of them and draws out a tube of lipstick and a small compact. Primo makes a small sound of disappointment when she looks away but Gabriele can tell he’s staring blatantly at the woman as she applies her lipstick carefully. It’s a bold red, stark. 

Gabriele still isn’t entirely sure who she is, but Primo clearly feels comfortable with her here and he’s extremely on board with anything that gets Primo acting like this. 

He gives Primo what Primo has been begging for for almost half an hour and slides a hand down to cup him through those ridiculous trousers, letting Primo grind helplessly against it. The sounds Primo is making are truly divine and Gabriele shares a look with the woman in the doorway, smiling slightly. 

She clearly takes it as the hint he means it to be because she pushes away from the doorframe and walks into the room properly, her heels clicking against the cement floor. No one has spoken for a while, but the room is loud with their ragged breathing. 

She reaches up and runs a hand through Primo’s hair when she reaches them. She’s taller than him, especially with the killer heels she’s wearing, and he has to tilt his head to meet her eyes.

“Bravo ragazzo,” she murmurs, smiling and leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. It leaves a stark red mark on his cheekbone and Gabriele has to admire it.

“Be careful now, Primo, don’t smudge it,” She warns and Gabriele grins, he likes her already.

Primo makes a weak little sound and Gabriele bites at his jaw, smiling at their guest.

“I still don’t know your name.”

“Oh, I’m Ada. I hope he’s mentioned me, or this will have been extremely awkward.”

“Luckily for us, he has.” That’s an understatement by far. Primo adores Ada, she’s his best friend in all the world after Gabriele and it’s honestly a surprise that it has taken them this long to meet. But they’re both busy people, Briga running planes for Don Salvatore and now Don Primo, and Ada running a successful escort service. Primo is still helplessly grinding against Gabriele’s hand, this close to begging for them to touch him, anything.

They’re talking over him and can both see how hot under the collar it’s getting him so they don’t stop, making polite small talk and enjoying how it makes him squirm. He snaps soon enough, babbling about how much he needs more. Ada coos at him, cupping his chin in one well manicured hand, “Darling, don’t interrupt us. We’re getting to know each other.”

Primo finds himself perched on the desk, watching as the two of them make out. His hands almost hurt with how hard he’s clinging to the edge of his own desk, trying to obey Gabriele.

“Remember, gatto, don’t touch yourself, or you’ll have to wait even longer.”

This isn’t at all how he had imagined Ada and Gabriele getting to know each other going but he isn’t exactly complaining. Well, he is complaining extremely vocally about having to watch and not touch, but he isn’t complaining about getting to watch them make out. They’re talking quietly, occasionally loud enough for him to hear. It’s mainly about him, what they want to do with him, but also checking in on what their boundaries are. Ada is extremely insistent on setting positive boundaries and expects her partners to do the same. Primo is definitely glad that she and Gabriele are talking about this because he’s not sure he can think clearly enough to do so, even though he’s made it extremely clear to everyone involved that he wants this. 

He has to bite at his fingers when Ada says something about how gorgeous he looks, “needy and wanting, but not even allowed to touch himself.”

“Ah, Primo, careful for the lipstick. Keep your hands on the desk.”

“Please?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

Briga and Ada share a look and Primo almost shakes in relief when they beckon him over, sandwiching him between them. 

He’s not sure where to put his hands but even before he can begin to articulate his concern, Gabriele is taking Primo’s left hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing in reassurance, a small grounding thing to remind Primo that he’s right there.

Ada looks between them and then takes Primo’s other hand, kissing the back and joking about leaving marks all over Primo. Her eyes go dark when he gasps out a quiet please and she smiles, almost predatory.

“You’d like that?”

“Yes.”

“You want to wear my lipstick? Everyone will know what happened here-”

“Please!”

Gabriele smiles against Primo’s shoulder. Of course Ada can read Primo perfectly. It’s only fitting, the two people who know Primo best in all the world, coming together to take him apart and make him feel good.

Ada kisses along Primo’s jawline while Gabriele pushes his shirt up, tempted to just tear the buttons off, but knowing that Primo will bitch about it later. So he fumbles with the buttons with his free hand, slowly working them open so he can get at Primo’s chest freely.

Primo’s clearly working hard to keep relatively still for them and Gabriele can’t help but feel proud. Primo’s come a long way from the kid who was terrified of letting anyone love him, let alone letting himself love anyone back. They have a life together now. A home just out of town and a fat cat that Primo insists he doesn’t like but always leaves a saucer of milk for. They also have this, the comfort and trust in each other that lets them jump into new experiences head first with their hands linked together. 

Gabriele does kind of wish he could see Primo’s face but he trusts Ada to be careful with this. Primo’s bragged about how wonderful Ada is, about what a good friend she is, but also about how she’s changing things for sex workers in Calabria. He’s been treated to several rants about the indignity of being asked to perform for stupid old men who don’t even know how to make a woman feel good, that are very clearly paraphrased versions of speeches Primo himself has heard. He’s glad for the sex workers of Calabria, really, but he’s mostly glad that Ada knows what she’s talking about when it comes to having and enjoying sex. It’s a direct benefit to their current situation.

Ada tilts Primo’s head back so she can get at under his jaw properly. It isn’t the first time they’ve messed around together but all the same, it’s weightier with Gabriele involved. Luckily, she knows her best friend intimately and can read him like a book. He’s clearly imploding with how he’s being touched, shivering under their ministrations. 

His eyes, when she tilts his face back for a kiss, are unfocused and watering with how badly he wants more, but also from the effort of being good for them. They asked him to keep still, and it's never been his strong suit. He isn’t patient and he isn’t still. Fidgeting and gesturing come to him as easily as breathing. He’s really trying for them, he is. But they must know that they’ve set him up to fail, surely. 

Ada bites at the straining tendon in his neck and something in him snaps and he’s writhing, begging for it frantically. But both Ada and Briga pull back and his heart sinks.

“Oh gatto, you can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Please, sorry, sorry. I can do it,” He’s whining really, isn’t used to being told no. 

“A lesson, I think,” Ada hums, “in patience.”

“Yes, what we were talking about earlier? Making him watch? Letting him learn?” Gabriele has a sly smile on his face now, and he and Ada look like two conspirators and Primo is going to explode, he really is. 

“Now bello, can you kneel for us? Ada’s going to give you a lesson in how to suck dick properly.”

Primo flushes scarlet. He already knows how to suck dick. Maybe he isn't the most talented, but he’s enthusiastic and Gabriele has never had any complaints. He looks at them in confusion and Gabriele cups his cheek, tender, “You’re good enough already, I promise. Just go with it, okay?”

Primo sighs a little, relieved to know that this is just part of whatever they’re doing, and not like, a genuine complaint. 

They get him kneeling next to them, close enough to see properly, but not close enough to touch. Gabriele kisses him before he helps him kneel, a short kiss but sweet and oh so loving. He gets Primo settled and then steps back, leaning against the windowsill and giving Ada room to work.

“You can touch my hair, but don’t pull,” she warns before she kicks off her heels and kneels down.

“Yes ma’am,” Gabriele says, a touch of humour that makes Ada smile back. It’s an odd thought to have when they’re making him kneel and watch when he so desperately wants to be involved, but Primo is really glad that they’re getting along. 

Ada kneels up, considering a moment and then pressing a claiming kiss in the curve of Briga’s hip, marking him up with her red lipstick. Primo digs his hands into his own thighs, unconsciously mimicking how Ada is holding Briga. He wants to press his mouth to the marks Ada is leaving. 

She’s lingering, taking her time and both of them are checking on Primo every so often, making sure he’s watching, making sure he isn’t touching himself, making sure he’s being good. 

Briga’s stroking Ada’s hair now, oh so gently in comparison to the way he usually fists a hand in Primo’s hair and tugs. He doesn’t know Ada well enough to be pushy with her just yet. 

She’s swallowing him down now, and Primo whines in time with Gabriele when she swallows, long and obvious before pulling off with a smirk. She takes her time, occasionally kissing along his shaft, sometimes lapping at the tip, using her hand to work his dick when she’s not using her mouth. 

Briga looks wrecked. His hair is a mess and his chest is heaving, thighs straining with the effort to keep still and let Ada do as she pleases. 

Ada keeps pulling off to tell Primo what she’s doing and why and every time Briga’s head thunks back against the window behind him and he groans a little, frustrated at being edged. It’s worth it though, for how wide Primo’s eyes are and how tight his hands are on his thighs. They’ve hardly touched him and he’s absolutely debauched. His beautiful shirt is open and wrinkled and his necklaces are shining against his heaving chest. His mouth is red from lipstick and kisses and Gabriele considers him for a moment.

“Maybe next time, you should wear the lipstick, gatto.”

Primo curses softly, hands flexing against his thighs and Gabriele is ready to take pity on him, nods at Ada. She pulls off with a slick sound and swipes a thumb under her lip to tidy her lipstick. There’s a rosy ring around the base of his dick from where she’d taken him the whole way and his heart thuds a little faster thinking about Primo trying to mimic that. 

“Come on then Primo, show us what you learned,” she calls and Primo scrambles over, ungainly in his desperation. Ada shifts to sit cross legged next to him, and it shouldn’t be sexy, but it is. 

“Alright, gatto?” Gabriele checks in, curling a hand into Primo’s hair and tugging so they can make eye contact.

“Si, si, please.”

“Alright, show off for us now.”

It’s ridiculously hot, the two of them watching him try and blow Briga properly. It’s wet and messy, Primo is a little too desperate for it to be properly good, but he’s enthusiastic and that’s extremely hot for Briga. Primo wanting it this badly can’t be anything but hot. Ada smiles up at Briga, fond, and then kneels up and kisses Primo’s cheek.

“Let me help.”

Between the two of them, they blow Briga, pausing every so often because they get distracted making out. Gabriele has to thunk his head back against the wall and take a deep breath, looking at the two of them between his legs is a little too much and he wants this to last. Primo’s face is wrecked, covered in lipstick and his eyes are watering a little from how much he’d gagged for it. Ada’s lipstick is a little smeared but otherwise she looks extremely together and the contrast between the two of them makes Gabriele burn up inside. 

Primo’s mouthing at the base of his dick when Briga comes, Ada deepthroating him easily and Primo whines. 

Gabriele looks down at him consideringly and cards a hand through Primo’s hair, “Don’t tell me you're jealous, gattino?”

Primo glowers, but the effect is entirely ruined by how wrecked he looks.

Ada smiles, slyly and catches Primo’s chin in a perfectly manicured hand, tugging him in for a kiss. She pulls back a little so Briga can see their tongues work and see how their sharing his come between them. Primo’s kissing her eagerly but she’s controlling the kiss and Gabriele has to sink back against the wall and watch them, dick twitching with the effort to get hard again at the pretty picture they make.

“We should take you home, shouldn’t we?” Ada asks once she’s done kissing Primo.

“Please,” he groans, desperate for more.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks


End file.
